pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightcap (PvZ: AA)
Nightcap, real name Kinoko Murasaki ''(紫キノコ, literally meaning "Purple Mushroom"), is a mushroom hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a tricky tactician with various tricks to use for infiltration and sabotage. He lays explosive scrolls on the battlefield while disappearing from his enemy's sights if ever attacked. He will occasionally use dark chi infused to his wakizashi. Overview '''Kinoko Murasaki, the Nightcap' Damage: 4/10 Utility: 6/10 Survivability: 8/10 Complexity: 7/10 Role: Tactician Sub-Role: Pusher, Ganker, Utility Almanac Entry: Murasaki Kinoko, son of a lord from a rich and respected family in Kyoto. Being the son and heir of an old ninja clan would give him much respect and, most often, fear from his peers. He was tasked to go to high school overseas with his guardian, martial arts teacher, and ginseng practitioner, a toadstool, for him to experience new people and newer scenarios. Kinoko enters the Suburbian High School and he was still met by the same respect and fear from even his own classmates. He's already known as the "famous, rich, cool, silent foreign kid" by the others and he doesn't want that. Kinoko doesn't want to be respected like this. He wants friends that don't see him as the cool rich kid from an infamous clan. One day, while he was studying, he was having a video call with his parents in Kyoto. He told them exactly what he feels. Even being thrown to a foreign country, everyone who meet him will still treat him as the son of the infamous ninja clan. His parents told him to not give up on finding new friends and interest and eventually Kinoko will become exactly what he wants to be. And as soon as the video call was over, a beam of light struck his room. His toadstool master woke up and check over his room. Kinoko starts feeling a surge of negative energy flowing all over his body. The toadstool identify this as Gin, the negative life essence. He also detect a little hint of Seng, the positive life essence. He was told to go absent for tomorrow and then in the next day the toadstool trained Kinoko how to balance his Ginseng energies. With the proper balance, he is able to make a flower bloom, a mushroom grow, and even create a completely identical clone of himself. He learned how to get over from his worries through meditation.After the day of training, he went to sleep. And in the middle of the night, something broke in... Kinoko woke up to see that his dojo is in ruins and his master nowhere to be seen. The only clue left is a letter written in scribbles by someone named "Impfinity". With rage, Kinoko unleashed his gin to the wakizashi display of the dojo and he wields it. He goes to wear a disguise: a conical mushroom cap, a purple scarf, some eyeliner, and a little bit of gin skills used to conceal his identity from everybody other than his master. He went to track down the kidnapper and he eventually found himself in a lab full of heroes. The Impfinity and other superpowered zombies are interrogating his poor master to spill the beans about his "supposed powers". Kinoko knew that these zombies were looking for the one hit by the beam, which is him. So he used all of his known knowledge about ninjutsu to fight and fool the zombie heroes. He used a shadow clone to distract the metal man while the imp and the super zombie chases him to a room where he planted a bunch of explosive traps before disappearing without a trace. He was able to rescue his master and they escaped from the place. The last thing the zombies ever see after the sabotage was a cloud of purple smoke and a scroll with the Japanese words written: Nightcap. Gameplay: Unlike the stereotypical ninja in most other MOBAs, which is portrayed as a quick and decisive assassin that uses stealth, Kinoko's design is inspired from traditional ninjas. He focuses less in assassinations and more in infiltration, sabotages, and surveillance. Every time he exits from invisibility, he leaves out an illusion who can copy any ability he can cast (for the purpose of fooling other enemies. His main sabotaging tools is his exploding sutras attached to bo shurikens, which can stock to enemies or walls. He can play them in enemy bases and then leap out, turning invisible. When under attack, he can exhaust a puff of purple spore clouds around him so that enemy units will no longer lock on him. His ultimate abilities can unleash his full ninja arsenal, like unsheathing his wakizashi, unleahsing his gin energies and hacking anything in his path and maybe disabling a tower while his ninja crew leave it to rubble. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1600 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 4.75 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 3.6 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 76 Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 0.9 Movement Speed: 310 Trait Shadow Mushroom Technique With Bushin No Jutsu, he creates a clone of himself every time he exits from invisibility. The clone is controlled by an AI and every time Kinoko casts an ability, the clone will copy it but its mostly for fooling enemy players. Has a 15 second cooldown. The mushroom clone has the same base stats as Kinoko but will die from one hit from an enemy hero or boss minion attack. It will receive 300% more damage from minions. Bushin No Jutsu: Also known as the "Clone Technique". The most popular ninja technique out there. In Kinoko's case, he creates an identical clone out of seng energies and spores in the air. The enemies wouldn't know the difference. Basic Abilities Poof! (Q) Kinoko throws a spore bomb in the ground, dealing 80 (+5% per level) magical damage to enemies around him. When casting this, any enemy that is currently attacking Kinoko will stop attacking him or even locking on him. Some itchy spores and flash powder mixed and stored inside puffballs. Very effective for making an opening or an escape. NOTE: *Kinoko's clone can cast this, which does nothing. *After 0.25 seconds of casting Poof!, any range projectiles locked on Kinoko will guarantee to miss. Shitake Sutra (W) Kinoko throws an enchanted sutra with symbols and attached on a bo shuriken to a straight line. It will attach itself on an enemy, a wall, or a structure. The throwing will deal 95 (+5% per level) physical damage to an enemy unit hit. The sutra will arm itself for 3 seconds and will explode if an enemy goes near it (or immediately if the sutra is attached to an enemy unit), dealing 125 (+5% per level) magical damage. Kinoko carries 4 charges of Shitake Sutra and one charge is reload every 12 seconds. Aside from popular sharp throwing object, explosives are one of the ninja's best gear. Ninjas don't really do magic outside anime, but Kinoko's enchanted Gin sutras is an easy alternative for gunpowder. NOTE: *Kinoko's clone can throw a maximum of 8 Shitake Sutra even when Kinoko tries to cast them while on cooldown, up until Kinoko's out of mana. But out of all the sutra's thrown, only one is the real sutr and the only one to deal damage. The rest are fake. *When a sutra explodes, it will reveal the area of explosion for 2.5 seconds. *Will explode immediately after arming on a structure. Will deal 30% damage to structures. *When not detonated, the Shitake Sutra will stick around for 18 seconds before expiring. Night Vault (E) Kinoko leaps over any barricade to a target area while also turning invisible for 4 seconds. He will gain 25% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds when the invisibility is broken. Has 2 charges. Kinoko's ninja agility is enhanced by his newly-found powers. He uses this agility to escape tight and sticky situations. NOTE: *Casting this will instantly destroy Kinoko's currently active clone. Ultimate Abilities Ryujin Slash ® Kinoko channels his immense gin energy and unsheathe his wakizashi. He will then charge forward on a target area and then back as a raging shadow dragon. This will deal 200 (+5% per level) pure damage for the first charge and half that for the returning slash. Kinoko will unleash his inner dragon to protect those he love. His wakizashi is infused by the immense gin energies caused by his sorrows and angst. NOTE: *Shadow Ryujin deals 50% damage against structures. Shadow Sabotage ® Cover a target area anywhere around the map with a thick purple cloud that acts like a bush. Any enemy unit inside it is silenced and any structure inside it is disabled. The smoke has 4 poison mushroom shinobi inside who will attack anyone who are inside the smoke, doing 25 (+5% per level) to enemies. They deal 50% bonus damage to structures. The cloud and shinobi lasts for 12 seconds. Kinoko is the son of a mushroom lord, a descendant of a respected and feared ninja clan. He still have contact from his dad's shinobi allies and they'll serve him anytime he calls. His dad, however, might get furious if ever he find them doing some sabotaging without his authority. NOTE: *The shinobi mushrooms will always stay within the cloud. They cannot get out. **If ever they're moved by knockback, then they will teleport back inside the smoke. Talents Level 1 *Sore Eye Spores - Poof! blinds enemy units for 3 seconds, giving them a 60% chance to miss basic attacks. *Opening Throw - Hitting enemies with a thrown Shitake Sutra reduces their defense and resistance by 30% for 5 seconds and have them revealed for 1.5 second. *Firecracker Enchantment - Shitake Sutra explosion radius is increased by 30% and deals 10% more damage against structures. Level 4 *Poisonous Stab - Basic attacks applies poison to enemy units for 5 seconds. Affected enemies will receive 8 (+5% per level) pure damage every second and 15% movement and attack speed slow, with the damage increased by 50% for every second. *Shadowy Surprise - Night Vault causes Kinoko's next attack to deal 35% pure damage. *Parting Gift - When Kinoko's clone is destroyed, he leaves out an exploding sutra that explodes after 1 second, dealing 200 (+5% per level) magical damage to enemies. Level 7 *Shinobi Survivalist - QUEST: Use Poof! 5 times to avoid enemy projectiles. REWARD: Base HP regeneration is permanently increased by 50%, and amplified by 60% when hiding under bushes. *Thunder Burst - Shitake Sutras now cause knockback upon explosion. *Smoke Filter - Poof! briefly turns Kinoko and his clone invisible for 1.5 seconds. Level 10 *Ryujin Slash - Kinoko channels his immense gin energy and unsheathe his wakizashi. He will then charge forward on a target area and then back as a raging shadow dragon. This will deal 200 (+5% per level) pure damage for the first charge and half that for the returning slash. *Shadow Sabotage - Cover a target area anywhere around the map with a thick purple cloud that acts like a bush. Any enemy unit inside it is silenced and any structure inside it is disabled. The smoke has 4 poison mushroom shinobi inside who will attack anyone who are inside the smoke, doing 25 (+5% per level) to enemies. They deal 50% bonus damage to structures. The cloud and shinobi lasts for 12 seconds. Level 13 *Wooden Decoy - When using Night Vault, Kinoko leaves a wooden decoy on the area that will taunt enemies for 1.5 seconds. It can be destroyed with 4 hits and is able to block obstacles and even be attached with Shitake Sutra. *Satchel of Scrolls - Shitake Sutra maximum charges increased to 6. *Seng Scroll - Shitake Sutra can now be attached to allies and heal allies caught in the explosion by 280 (+5% per level) health. Level 16 *Vaulting Shuriken Storm - When casting Night Vault, Kinoko will rain down a storm of shuriken on his way to his target destination. The shuriken will deal 65 (+5% per leve) physical damage to enemy units. *Tanuki No Jutsu - (Active) Kinoko will climb on a target wall or ally structure and become Untargetable. He will gain long, unrestricted vision and the ability to jump down and deliver a decisive slash to enemies, dealing 160 (+5% per level) damage and slowing them by 45% for 3 seconds. *Twice the Deception - Kinoko now spawns 2 shadow clones, one requires 2 hits to be destroyed and the other only requiring one. Level 20 *Bleeding Sorrow - Ryujin Slash now leaves a bleeding effect to enemy units. The bleeding deals damage equal to 3% their current HP every second. Lasts for 7 seconds. *Desolation Left By Raiders - Mushroom shinobis now deal 25% even more damage against structures and once the cloud is expired, anyone inside the cloud in its last seconds is silenced for 5 extra seconds (structures are also disabled for an extra duration). *Gin Override - (Active) Kinoko and his clone becomes uncontrollable and invulnerable for 4 brief seconds, giving them bonus 100% attack damage. After the effect, Kinoko loses 20% his max HP and all his clones are destroyed. *Seng Restoration - (Active) Kinoko gains +75% resistance and 2x health regeneration while also being disarmed for 4 seconds. Kinoko's abilities have no cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *From the night, I emerge. *Who calls for my services. *I am the dark. I am fear. I am Nightcap. Moving *Hai. *Moving to new position. *Our mission is on the go. *Into the blackened night. *Sneaking... Attacking *Attack. *Let's fight. *Let's get this one quick. *Intruders, huh? *Swift like my wakizashi. Vanquishing a Hero *Your lack skills. *One less adversary to worry about. *Dispatched. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *I am sorry, Shadow... (Green Shadow) *Oh... Did that sting? (Green Shadow) *I've stepped into worse traps in my bedroom. (Spud) *It is an honor to fight a legendary samurai warrior. (Yoshiro) *A sparring session that lasted a few seconds? Not new to me. (a fellow plant superhero) *Knights are nothing but imperial pawns of overlords. (Joustalot) *A master escapist meets a deadly vigilante. (Ace) *Your seng is too much. Good thing I ended you before it corrupts the world. (Wizlock) *You pirates will die with no honor for the crimes you commit. (any pirate hero) Dying *The night sets. *My identity is sealed... for good. *A failure to my bloodline. *I have done my part. *My inner ginseng fades. *Save yourself... Leave me be. (dying close to an ally Green Shadow) Respawning *I live for yet another espionage. *My mission isn't complete. Time to return to the field. *Evil will not rest until my wakizashi has extinguished them. *If weren't for this realm's rules, father will be so upset right now. *A fungi's circle of life starts anew. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *I have no time for you questions. *No, you may not and shall now know about my identity. It's a strict ninjutsu code. *All ninja wear blue. But I wear purple because it blends so well to the polluted city atmosphere in Zombopolis. *I won't exactly call myself an "anti-hero". It's just a bit of a broad term. Maybe "neutral hero". *What do you mean by do I like anime? I LOVE anime! I watch them all the time. *Favorite genre? Let's say my Top 3 will be shounen anime, isekai, and idol anime. I'm also a fan of some slice of life and a bit of horror. *Don't ask me about those off-brand anime. Haven't seen them. Will never watch them. *What are my favorite hobbies? W-Well, I like training in the dojo with my sensei. I also like gardening, eating chocolate cake, gaming, and typical weebo stuff. *Who do I have a crush on? Is that a really important question? *A ninja has to be focused in his mission. So stop asking me stuff and let's just go to the sabotaging. Ultimate Ability Ryujin Slash *Eiryū waga teki wo kurau! *My shadow hungers. *Face my furious shadow blade. Shadow Sabotage *Operation: Disruption is on the go. *Shinobi mushrooms, do your work. *My brothers, let's make trouble. (in Japanese) Skins Backstreet Hitman Trying to fit in the western world, Kinoko tries a different style for him to do his crime fighting. He wants something similar enough to the ninja. So he read the western comic books and found a really cool hero. He wears a trench coat and he goes in alleyways, scouting on police scanners and looking out for thugs in the night. He followed that style and began his mission to rid the streets of pickpockets and back-alley thugs. *Wears a brown cap looking like a fedora, a brown trench coat, and a grey scarf. *Moving animation is altered: He now puts his hands inside his pockets instead of letting them hang while running. *Shitake Sutra is now a paper with the word "Gotcha!" attached to a knife. Category:Mushrooms